


Heart of Gold

by mresundance



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Will Graham, comprised entirely of Neil Young songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here on Tumblr.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/104557326497/heart-of-gold-a-fanmix-for-will-graham-comprised)

****

**Heart of Gold**

A fanmix for Will Graham comprised entirely of Neil Young songs. This is pretty much a vanity project for me, because  _I love Neil Young._

All songs are pretty much taken from Young's early career (prior to 1975), and the cover art for the mix drew inspiration from the cover art for the album [Harvest](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harvest_\(Neil_Young_album\)). (Which, by the by is  _not_ my favorite Neil Young album, but  _Harvest_ is probably his best known album.) _  
_

You can **[stream the playlist here on youtube](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoeQl6sk0V9mD4cWAwnOPtodq6yq_7m5r)**  (too many restrictions on 8tracks) or  **[download the tracks and cover art in a zipped file here](https://www.mediafire.com/download/9dnubda7prcuzpz/Heart_of_Gold.zip)**.

**Tracklist:**

  1. Old Laughing Lady (Live at the Riverboat, 1969)
  2. Look Out for My Love
  3. Round and Round (It Won't Be Long)
  4. Down by the River
  5. Heart of Gold (BBC Live Recording, 1971)
  6. Don't Let It Bring You Down (Live at Massey Hall 1971)
  7. Only Love Can Break Your Heart (Previously unreleased live version with CSNY)




End file.
